Madazetsu, el hombre sin corazón
by pixi-ice
Summary: Pein piensa que Madara jamás ha amado a nadie, hasta que se encuentra con una escena que no debió haber visto.  Madazetsu Yaoi


**Dislcaimer**: naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto que para mi gusto, jodió el manga… sorry.( quizás compartáis mi opinión si habéis leído hasta el último volumen)

**Nota:** estoy viendo la de Ouran High School Host club y casi lloro… ¡¿Por qué LE TIENE QUE GUSTAR HARUHI A LOS GEMELOS? En serio… ellos tienen que acabar juntos. xD

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad

**El hombre que sin corazón.**

Si Pein tenía una cosa clara era que Uchiha Madara era incapaz de amar.

Bueno, al principio pensó que había querido a su hermano, pero luego recordó que le robó los ojos para su propio beneficio. No, eso no es amor. Aun que claro, si había tomado esa decisión había sido para proteger a su clan.

¿Entonces, amaba a su clan? Pensó Pein.

Pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea al recordar que había accedido a participar en la masacre de los Uchiha.

Pein había amado, a Konan, a Yahiko, a sus padres… ahora puede que solo unos de ellos permaneciera con vida, y que él hubiera sobrevivido a los otros le hacía sentir culpable, al menos esperaba morir antes que Konan.

Claro que entonces ella, tendría que cargar con el peso de la muerte de todos.

Desde luego el Uchiha jamás entendería ese sentimiento.

Solo usaba a la gente, era consciente de ello, era consciente de que solo era una marioneta para él. Igual que lo fue Itachi, al que esperaba con ansias ver morir para poder atacar Konoha, bueno a quién iba Pein a engañar, quizás el también quería atacar esa villa, a pesar de que Itachi tuviera que morir por ello.

Como había usado a Hidan y Kakuzu, ya que como eran inmortales podían hacer su trabajo sucio, y encima ganar dinero para la organización.

Como había usado a Kisame, sabiendo que era un súbdito leal y con un chakra propio de un monstro.

Como había usado a Zetsu, que siempre tenía que estar pendiente de los movimientos del Uchiha, y lo único que recibía a cambio eran quejas de Madara. Aun que le extrañó que cuando el Uchiha se unió a la organización con el sobrenombre de "Tobi" pidiera que este fuera su compañero.

Pein en parte sentía lastima por algunos miembros, pero a los únicos que apreciaba eran Konan y Zetsu.

Konan siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso después de la muerte de Yahiko, siguió siendo su ángel ¿no?

Y Zetsu siempre le había sido leal, ayudándole y dándole consejo, como un amigo. Aun que obviamente este nunca llenaría el vacío que dejó en su corazón su antiguo compañero.

Deseaba lo mejor para ellos, eso significaba que ambos abandonaran la organización, pero a Zetsu no se le ocurriría tal cosa, y Konan nunca se separaría de su lado.

Pein sonrió con autosuficiencia, él era capaz de amar y el Uchiha no, a él le amaban, pero a Madara no. Y de pronto una competitividad infantil le hizo sentir un tanto más feliz.

Y encostes ocurrió, abrió una puerta que daba a una sala esperando que esta estuviese vacía y ahí estaban, Madara y Zetsu.

Su amigo, y su líder, este ultimo dándole la espalda.

Zetsu sentado sobre el regazo del Uchiha, sin percatarse de su presencia, fue besado por Madara.

1, 2, 3, 4… y más veces las manos del Uchiha bajando por su espalda, acariciándole, delicadamente, casi podrías decir… ¿cariñosamente?

Mientras que Zetsu trataba más desesperadamente de que sus cuerpos se juntaran aun más, cubriendo esa invisible distancia entre ambos, y profundizar el beso.

Los ojos de Pein se abrieron de par en par. No podía ser, Zetsu no podía estar con… alguien tan incapaz de amar o sentir algo por otra persona.

El odio invadió a Pein, ahora el Uchiha estaba jugando con los sentimientos de alguien que apreciaba, o a lo mejor lo había puesto en alguna clase de Jutsu…

Zetsu se separó lentamente de él.

-Idiota…-murmuró Zetsu mientras un rubor aparecía por sus mejillas.

Pein se alarmó, la última vez que había oído a alguien llamarle eso a Madara no había vivido para contarlo.

Pero para su sorpresa Madara rió y acarició la mejilla del de pelo verde.

-Ya te dije que pretendía que sonará de esa manera…-dijo Madara.

Una mano del moreno subió acariciando los muslos de Zetsu, y este le fulminó con la mirada.

-**y encima pervertido…-**dijo Zetsu.

En ese momento Pein pensó, que su amigo pretendía suicidarse.

Madara sonrió, cosa que Pein no vio ya que estaba de espaldas, y besó los labios de Zetsu, el de pelo verde no trató de rebatirse o empujarle solo se dejó hacer.

¿Por qué Madara no le mataba? Seguramente todo tenía una lógica explicación, simple y concisa, le necesitaba vivo para su plan.

Al terminar el beso el bicolor se acurrucó más cerca del moreno escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

Madara suspiró y le abrazó posesivamente.

-no pongas esa cara al menos que quieras ser mi desayuno, Zuzu…-dijo bajando su mano por la espalda de este, acariciándole.

Luego besó sus labios una y otra vez, y Pein se empezó a sentir como un pervertido por estar aun allí observando desde las sombras.

-m…-dijo Madara contra los labios de Zetsu-¿Cómo puedes saber tan bien?-preguntó cuando se separaron.

Hasta su lado negro se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Entonces Pein suspiró, y pensó que quizás, más tarde, debía advertir a su amigo sobre que Madara solo le usaba para jugar con él un rato y que no significaba nada más.

El de pelo naranja se dio la vuelta y procedió a cerrar la puerta de forma que esta no hiciera ruido. Y entonces cuando solo quedaba una rendija abierta, escuchó algo que le hizo quedarse incluso más perplejo que antes.

Más que cuando les vio besarse, más que cuando vio como Madara solo sonreía ante los insultos de su amigo.

Algo que no esperaba nunca oír de los labios del moreno.

"Zetsu… te amo…"

El otro solo dijo que dejara de decir tonterías y Madara le volvió a besar.

Y entonces, y solo entonces, Pein paró un momento a pensar que posiblemente Madara si amara algo... quizás, después de todo si moriría por algo, si sintiera cariño por algo, y lo protegiera.

Pein agitó la cabeza, pensando en lo absurdo que era eso.

¡Qué tontería! ¡Madara querer a alguien! No sabía en qué estaría pensando.

Pero en el fondo, quizás era consciente de que, después de todo, Madara no era realmente ese bastardo sin corazón.

¿O sí?

**FIN :D**

**POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ESCRIBA AUN QUE SEA SUPER CORTO UN FIC MADAZETSU** (un lemon por ejemplo XD)


End file.
